Ichigo, Rukia, & a Lion!
by The Flying Lion
Summary: A lost lion finds his way to Karakura town and into Ichigo and Rukia's lives. The two now must help protect their new friend with several strange occurances and mishaps. But will this lion also bring them closer? *IchiRuki, hint of HitsuMatsu, Lions!*
1. Beginnings

**Lion: I guess you can figure out why this was made. I'm a sucker for IchiRuki and my favorite animals are lions! SO I thought, why not combine both? The best opportunity was this fanfic! It's different from my other stuff and a firsthand try at this pairing. Um… hm. What do I say now?**

**Ichigo: Something that tries to make you look cool but then you make yourself seem more like a nerd.**

**Flying Lion: Ah how rude D:**

**Rukia: Don't worry Lion, he's always like this.**

**Ichigo: No I'm not!**

**Ishida: It's true Kurosaki. That attitude is what get's you in trouble all of the time and makes you a delinquent.**

**Ichigo: shut up Ishida.**

**Flying Lion: disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIM3R: I do not own Bleach. I also do not own the lion. (SAVE THE LIONS!)**

**PS: This takes place sometime after the Fullbringer arc. For now Rukia is with Ichigo again and the arc after Fullbring is halted.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia were walking home from school together. With being the middle of winter the streets began to frost like the wind which became a chilling cold. However even the frosty weather could not distract the Shinigami duo from their ever classic debates which reigned legendary among peers and allies.<p>

"No Ichigo! Having a rabbit would be SO much better than having a dog. All you do is cuddle him, and feed him, and he'd be our best friend forever!"

"That's the same as having a dog Rukia! Besides, why do I need a pet anyways? I've got Kon you know."

"Kon's an idiot. And he left remember? Besides, you could use a real furry friend. It'd make you sulk less."

"I don't sulk! This is just how I am and I don't need a pet Rukia!"

This little argument had been going on for several days actually. It was when the two had passed by a pet shop that Rukia had gone crazy over puppies, kittens, and rabbits. She went on saying that Ichigo could use a pet and brighten his life a bit. But the stubborn orange haired teenager rebuked believing he did not need a 'new friend' (as the Kuchiki so eloquently put it). Thus the debate between them began.

However it may have been fate or just pure humorous irony that would lead to the debate to be finished. As Ichigo and Rukia continued their talk, a meat truck drove passed them heading down town. You, dear reader, would find it quite funny that what was in the truck would come back to see these two a bit later. But let's follow him for now before we turn back to our favorite Shinigami.

Our guest was very happy. Not only had he'd found meat while he'd suffered starvation, but he'd also found more meat! And just what luck for someone like him who- at best- would eat once a week, to find more of his main course in the plentiful. And not only that, he'd gotten out of that barren place earlier and was off somewhere else. Where he was going, he had no idea. But seeing that he'd found food, it would be apparent that he'd just get some more food if he tagged along. And that is where we find the 450 lb tawny lion.

As the truck came to a stop, the back door suddenly opened with a jolt. The lion raised his head looking outside into the cold wind. Though his fur was able to keep him warm a bit and helped with his curiosity. He then took a leap out from the now half empty meat truck taking in a walk. The sight of Karakura town was in view as the big cat's eyes widened. If he could talk, he'd say something along the lines of: Woah.

Then something caught the lion's eye. Somewhat close by were two people, one tall male with orange hair, and one short female with black bobbed hair. Even from afar, the lion could sense how they argued in a strange manner. But despite the argument, he could sense that they were close. Now the Lion had not seen very many people and seeing two people looking so contrast was interesting. He did not know what possessed him to, but the lion took a sprint forward running across the street behind them with his powerful limbs charging on. Maybe it was impulse, but he'd find these two and figure them out for himself to satisfy his curiosity.

Unknown to him, the drivers of the meat truck had been standing there watching the lion take off. When the truck had come to a stop hitting a bump, they'd gone out to see the damage. It was then that the back door opened causing them to see their friendly guest take off. Immediately they scrambled for a phone to contact their boss on a meat shortage.

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Lion: What will happen now to our heroes? Stay tuned and find out! Also, please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. A Curious Guest

**Lion: Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIM3R: The Flying Lion does not claim to own Bleach or its affiliates.**

Ichigo and Rukia headed inside closing the door behind them. Their little guest followed behind discretely heading towards the kitchen. Had they paid attention they'd see the lion walking into the fridge and pulling out meat.

"I'm beat from school. I can't believe Ochi Sensei is making us work on a report during vacation. I'd just like some sleep." Ichigo complained walking upstairs.

"Oh come one Ichigo. You're going to do it anyways. You're a good student right?" Rukia teased knowing that the orange headed teen's conscious (and Zangetsu) would make him do what was good.

Rukia then walked into the kitchen pulling out a box of cookies from the top shelf standing on a stool. How she did not see the lion in the fridge was a mystery in itself. The petite girl left the kitchen with the box of cookies in hand. The lion looked up spotting the girl and tilting his head again. Whatever she was holding smelled really good. He closed the fridge and followed Rukia up the stairs curiously.

Upstairs, Rukia closed the door and took a seat on Ichigo's bed. The berry head was leaning on the side with his back against pillows. The lion was outside looking at the door and rubbing his head on it before deciding it wouldn't open.

"So Rukia, Byakuya is just letting you stay for the holidays like that?"

"Yeah. Apparently the Soul Society doesn't mind if I hang out a bit with the Substitute Soul Reaper. And it's been awhile you know? Me being here." Rukia pulled out a cookie and bit into it softly. Ichigo opened an eye to see her eat delicately making him smile.

"It's funny how it's been so long since we've just been around you know? Inoue and the others really missed you Rukia." Ichigo spoke in his friendly tone before grabbing a cookie for himself.

The lion by now had pressed his ear on the side of the door listening in on their conversation. He couldn't understand much but now the two people were conversing politely. This was peculiar since he'd seen them arguing moments ago.

"So Ichigo, did you miss me?" Rukia asked her friend. Ichigo paused with the cookie hanging from his mouth.

When asked by Keigo, Ichigo merely brushed the question away. However, Ichigo still did miss Rukia dearly. After all she was a friend like the rest and had his back for him whenever needed. He then swallowed the cookie.

"Yeah a little. After all, you're my friend Rukia. But it's not like I was all sappy like Keigo."

Rukia laughed at this with Ichigo smiling a bit. She'd remembered how Keigo reacted seeing her again at school leaping into the air for a hug. But poor Keigo had miss stepped and landed outside from the roof. But the resilient Keigo was more than fine. Well, fine enough by Ichigo's standards.

The lion raised his eye brow. Were these two really close? They seemed like friends, but the lion could sense more. He thought about this before picking up that tasty scent again. It was sweet and chocolaty. He recognized it as chocolate chip cookies with his nose sniffing up the air. The big cat couldn't contain himself with his legs rocking by. Then he decided to act.

In sudden seconds, the lion pushed down the door and leaped over towards Rukia and Ichigo. The two were astonished and the lion grabbed the bag of cookies before lying on the floor and ripping it open. Cookies fell on the ground with the lion scooping them up with his tongue into his large mouth.

"I- Ichigo. Is that?" Rukia stared at the animal for a few seconds rubbing her eyes.

"I- It's a- a- lion!" Ichigo stammered out. Sure many strange sights had appeared in his room, but this was something he could not believe.

The lion them finished eating all the cookies and licked his paws playfully. Then he looked up at Rukia and Ichigo who just stared right back. Were they scared? No. they were Soul Reapers for crying out loud. They could handle a lion after fighting all kinds of enemies. Surprised was more of a correct word.

"How did he get in here?" Rukia asked.

"Beats me. But… why is he here? Lions do live in Japan." Ichigo peered at the lion in curiosity. He could recall at one point watching nature programs with his mother about all kinds of animals abroad. One he knew too well was the lions of Africa and how they were the top predators of the savanna.

So why was this lion eating cookies and lying on the ground like a dog?

The lion then sat up staring at the two again. Ichigo had no clue what to do, but he'd probably go Soul Reaper in case something happened. But the lion decided to surprise him again by leaping onto the bed, causing it to squeak, and rub his head by the two. He almost seemed to be smiling leaning by the two. This was a strange lion indeed.

**Lion: That's it for now. By guys!**


	3. The Lion Finds a Home

**Lion: So I spent the entire day yesterday at the beach for my brother's birthday. Since I'm not into sports or breaking like his friends are I got to hang out with my grandma's dog Frosty and walked him around the park. But man he practically pulled me everywhere. And it's weird cause he's a small dog, and I'm like 170 pounds, I don't know how he had the strength to drag me everywhere. But I digress.**

**DISCLAIM3R: The Flying Lion does not own Bleach and he does not condone the ownership of wild or exotic animals by humans. Though it might not be illegal in certain parts of the globe the Flying Lion still strictly advises that you should not keep any exotic or wild animal as a pet and leave them be.**

Ichigo's eyebrows were twitching at the sight before him. For whatever strange or abnormal reason the large king of beast that now became his guest was lying on his bed rubbing his furry head off to the side. Rukia didn't help the matter as she was at the lion's side patting his brown tawny stomach with a big smile on her face. The lion had a pleasant grin moving onto his back now.

"Okay, is there any reason why he's napping on my bed Rukia?" Ichigo asked straight forwardly. He didn't really have a name for the lion usually just usually calling him lion.

"Well I gave him some milk like Yoruichi said to and then he got really sleepy. So I let him take a nap here since he was too big to fit in my closet. Isn't he cute?!"

The Kuchiki beamed up at her Substitute Shinigami partner in crime. Ichigo didn't agree with that statement. The orange headed strawberry person turned his head back in annoyance choosing now to read his book at his desk. Though he could still clearly hear the lion's breathing in and out which was none too quiet.

Oh how did the king of beasts end up staying at his place?

FLASH BACK BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE:

"_Oi! Urahara! Urahara, you there? Oi! We actually need you for something really important for once!"_

_After finding their new gentle guest at their humble abode, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia sought the assistance of the one person they knew always had a response for the strange and abnormal: Urahara Kisuke. Sure this wasn't your regular hollow, Shinigami, spirits, disturbance but it wasn't like Urahara didn't know what to do. After all he'd lived in the World of the Living for over 100 years and should be of some help at least._

_Behind Ichigo the lion was sniffing at Rukia's head curiously. She smelled like purple flowers for some reason. It was a nice smell. Rukia noticed this as she felt the lion sniffing her hair with his large cat nose._

"_Damn? Why isn't Urahara answering?"_

"_Hey Ichigo. Why don't we just keep the lion? He's not harmless." Rukia had her arms around the lion's mane which didn't even fully reach around. It was funny how the lion practically dwarfed her size._

"_No way. This is a wild animal and I don't think having him in my house is a good Idea."_

"_Aw Ichigo. Always such a boy scout." _

_Ichigo's body went cold hearing that all too familiar feminine voice. He then felt something soft touch the back of his head while a pair of arms pulled him into a sort of hug. Rukia and the lion's eyes widened while Ichigo then jumped away from a woman with purple hair._

"_Damn it Yoruichi! Don't scare me like that!" Ichigo stammered. Shihoin Yoruichi only giggled at the orange headed Shinigami._

"_What? Can't I be a tease around you Ichigo? I thought you were an honest boy scout." Yoruichi stuck her tongue out at Ichigo like a cat while Ichigo blushed at her._

"_How long were you standing there Yoruichi sama?" Rukia addressed politely while Yoruichi leaned back._

"_Oh… long enough. I heard about your little lion problem and though I could help out. you know since I'm so great with cats."_

_Little? Ichigo frowned while Yoruichi opened the doors of the Urahara shop. Rukia followed sitting atop the lion who walked in comfortably. _

"_Kisuke is out of town on vacation and Tessai took Jinta and Ururu somewhere to practice their manners so I was left in charge." Yoruichi kicked her shoes off before leading Rukia and Ichigo to the usual tea table they sat at. She had pulled out a saucer of milk and placed it into a pan on the table while the lion then leaped up and began lapping up milk._

"_I see… so… do you know anything else about, this?" Ichigo pointed at the lion's head. Rukia elbowed Ichigo's rib for his rudeness._

_Yoruichi though was carefully watching the lion with her amber eyes. She crouched down to look at the front of his head and then pulled his tail. Following this Yoruichi sat atop the lion and picked throughout his mane and giving careful sniffs. This was probably the cat side of Yoruichi at work checking the lion for… whatever._

"_Well he's a lion. Normal, healthy, I'd say 600 pounds. I don't think he's tame but he's surprisingly calm. Maybe he just likes you guys." Yoruichi was rubbing the top of the lions head causing him to let out soft growls of satisfaction._

_Rukia turned up to look at Ichigo who glanced back. "Does this mean we can keep him?"_

"_Keep him? Rukia don't you know it's illegal to have a wild animal as a pet? I mean he's no kitten exactly."_

"_But we already have Kon. If we can deal with him I think I can handle this big fella." Rukia then scooted over to the lion who finished his milk. The petite Shinigami gave the lion a hug while the giant cat rubbed his head softly against her._

_This didn't make sense at all. Weren't lions usually ferocious? This lion was breaking his natural code._

"_Well Ichigo normally a lion would be too dangerous for normal humans considering how they rough house. But since you are a Shinigami you can probably handle his strength. I think he should stay at your place for a while." Yoruichi gave her answer patting the lion on his head._

_Ichigo though didn't agree. "I don't want a lion in my house! Why can't he stay here?"_

_Yoruichi raised her hands up. "Calm down Ichigo. It will only be for a few days. Maybe a week tops. Besides I'm not gonna stay at the shop for long. I'll look into where your lion came from while I'm gone okay? Just think of it as having a pet."_

_At the word 'pet' Rukia's expression changed into a big happy smile. She then pulled the lion into a great big hug while he stared blankly into space. Ichigo frowned not wanting to have heard that. Now it seemed Rukia had gotten the pet she'd always asked for… kind of._

It was now late at night and Ichigo still held his frown. Sure he agreed to take the lion back home with him. Sure Rukia was happier than he'd ever seen her with the big fuzz ball. But Ichigo did NOT agree for him to sleep in his bed. But alas that's what the lion did and was currently lying on his side next to the berry headed Shinigami.

Ichigo twitched. This lion only continued to breathe loudly while occasionally licking his face. One of his larges paws was wrapped around atop of his chest holding him in a hug like embrace. This was very awkward for Ichigo all the more. He did not want him here. He did not like having another mouth to feed. And he did not like sharing his already small bed with a giant lion.

"Psst. Hey Ichigo." The closet door opened revealing Rukia. She hopped out from it and patted forward. "Hey are you awake?"

"Unfortunately." Ichigo let out a sigh. "What is it Rukia?"

"I just remembered. We didn't give the lion a name."

"A name? What's so bad about lion? That's fine right?"

"But he doesn't have a name!" Rukia protested in a whisper. Ichigo grabbed his temple in frustration. Sometimes Rukia could be so stubborn.

"Fine. What did you have in mind Rukia."

Rukia stood there poking her feet at the ground with her arms folded back. Ichigo felt like she was taking forever as the lion continued letting out breathes of air against his face.

"W-Well… how about Chappy?"

"Chappy? That crappy rabbit?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"He's not a crappy rabbit!" Rukia protested. Ichigo though turned away.

"I'll accept keeping a lion here. But don't think I'll accept a name like that."

"Well why don't you come up with one then?" Rukia suggested with a hand on her hip. Ichigo leaned back scooting from the lions arm.

"Okay… how about… Taro?" Ichigo offered. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Taro? What is that?"

"I don't know. I think it was a dog's name."

"That won't do!" Rukia shook her head. She then snapped her fingers.

"Wait I've got it! What about… Mr. Fluffy!"

"That sounds lame." Ichigo replied flatly. Rukia glared at him for thinking her name choice was bad.

"Fine. Now you go."

Ichigo put his hands behind his head. He looked back into his brain and searched for a possibility. "Okay… maybe… wait, what about Rai?"

"Rai?" Rukia repeated. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah like RAION, how most people pronounce it."

"I don't know. He doesn't look like a Rai." Rukia and Ichigo glanced at the lion who was still sound asleep. He then let out a soft snore causing Ichigo to wince.

"He just looks like a lion to me."

Rukia crossed her arms. They were getting nowhere with names. This could take all night and then the lion would go on nameless for another day. And Rukia did not want him to go another day unnamed. That could be bad luck! She looked throughout her entire mind for names in hopes of giving the lion his name at last.

Ichigo stared at Rukia as she made a thinking face. Her eyes looked so big and serious and her mouth was held closed causing her lips to puff out a bit. It was almost cute how in to this she was. That was then when a light bulb flashed in Rukia's mind as she raised a finger.

"I've got it! How about King?"

Ichigo stared back at Rukia's face. She looked as if she'd figured out the secret of an Einstein Equation and so accomplished. Something about it was rather funny and still cute about her.

"That sounds good. It makes sense since he's supposed to be the king of beasts." Ichigo turned to the lion who continued to snore lightly. "Why not? I like the name."

Rukia had a wide happy grin on her face. She was glad they'd come up with the name at last and pulled Ichigo into a hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy!"

Ichigo smiled a bit. "You're welcome."

Rukia looked over at the lion and then gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Good night King. Sweet dreams."

Ichigo turned away not caring. Rukia then went back into her closet and closed the door to sleep. Ichigo was now left alone with the lion King who was still sound asleep breathing in and out. His breath smelled like milk.

**Lion: The part about naming the lion Rai comes from how the Japanese pronounce the word LION. Japanese people say lion almost with an "R" sound like RAION. I thought it was an interesting tidbit to add in. Anyways I have a deviantart account under the penname "FlyingLion76". Feel free to check it out for my drawings and or pictures I take when I'm bored. Peace out.**


End file.
